


The Mystery of the Pineapple Express

by mlraven



Category: Original Work, Pineapple Express (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character of Color, Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Geeks, Gen, Kid Fic, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: In a completely separate universe from thePineapple Expressmovie, two children meet on a magical train.





	The Mystery of the Pineapple Express

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



> Happy Brave New Bork, Karios!
> 
> I loved every single one of your prompts, but this was the fastest of your plot bunnies to infect my brain >:D I had so many worldbuilding thoughts, but I tried to keep the size manageable... I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Hugegiant thanks to the_rck for a kickass beta, and enormous thanks to prinz for creating and modding this awesomesauce exchange :)

Eva’s favorite holiday is, by far, the last day of school. It might be melancholy, as it does signal the beginning of a summer full of struggling to deal with _new people_ , even ones cool enough to sign up for the Grade 4 Botany Intensive ( _Plants, Genes, and Everything In Between)_ , and it would have been, if not for the Pineapple Express.

Every year, the Pineapple Express arrives outside Lakebridge Elementary at noon sharp on the last day of school, its doors bursting open to release the heady tang of ripe pineapples. After four years of riding it, Eva has a favorite car— towards the front, so she can try to get into the engine car and grill the conductor on the science behind the Express.

She has yet to succeed— every time she manages to get to the first car, another one appears in front of it. It’s vexing, but she’s hoping that this summer’s botany camp will help her figure out what genes the train might be using to self-propagate.

This year, she makes it through six “first cars” before she realizes that the occupants are no longer her classmates.

She slowly spins on one foot, trying to figure out if she recognizes anyone. There are three other elementary schools in her town, and she has friends at two of them.

Unfortunately, she doesn’t see Ang or Mariah from Hiking Club, nor Zelda or Asha from their after-school arts program.

As she looks around, she makes eye contact with a dark face topped with wild curls, peering over the seats at her. As soon as the other child notices her gaze, they duck. Eva cocks her head, debating. They’re the most interesting thing she’s seen this year— it can’t hurt to see if they know anything.

She walks down the carriage toward the child’s seat, knocking politely on the endcap so she doesn’t startle them.

“Hello,” she says.

The dark head pops out from the row of seats. The child is wide-eyed.

“I’ve never seen you here before,” they say, awe-struck.

“I’m Eva, from Lakebridge Elementary. Can I sit? What’s your name? What school do you go to? Is this your first year on the Express?” she asks, questions tripping off her tongue in her eagerness to gather more data.

The other child blinks, then smiles at her.

“I’m Max,” they offer, sliding further into the row to let Eva sit down. “This is my third year riding the Express, but it’s the first year I’ve ever seen anyone who isn’t from my school. I go to Pondview. How did you get here?”

Even though she doesn’t recognize the name of Max’s school, Eva nods sagely— she has a whole year of experience over Max, which makes her chest puff out with the pride of being the expert.

“I got onto one of the closest cars to the front, because I wanted to meet the conductor and ask them how the train runs. Have you noticed— no coal or fuel smell, like the regular trains have! And all the cars are connected with giant stalks, like the leaves on a pineapple bush but enormous! It’s always warm, and it smells like a beach, and I just have so many questions!”

Max is nodding their agreement; clearly they’ve had similar thoughts.

Eva continues, “Anyway I just kept going forward to the next car— the conductor’s got to be somewhere, right? But instead, I found you! Have you noticed anything different?”

Max grins. “Besides you?” They grab their notebook from the seat next to them and offer it to Eva. “So far, I’ve been taking rubbings of the walls, with some crayons. I’m hoping to show them to my biology camp and ask if anyone knows what material this is.”

Eva’s eyebrows shoot up in excitement. “You’re going to biology camp? So am I! My camp is at Mayfair State Forest; it’s run by the park rangers!”

Max bounces in their seat; Eva’s energy is contagious. “That’s where my camp is, too! Do you want to be my lunch buddy? Then we can meet every day and discuss the biology of the Pineapple Express.”

Eva nods enthusiastically, eyes widening in happiness. She’s never had a friend at camp before!

Max and Eva agree to wear green stripes on the first day of camp, and to meet in the cafeteria for lunch, even if they’re not in the same camp section. Arrangements made, they spend the remainder of the ride chatting happily and exchanging weird biology facts.

As the train slows down, signalling the end of the ride, Eva finds herself brimming with anticipation. 2067 is shaping up to be the best summer ever!


End file.
